


I rise with the sun

by Chibiscuit



Series: Declaration of Codependence [5]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: "The sun has never caught me in bed" Well, okay, perhaps it had but no-one needed to know about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps 'Jeffers being mushy' is a better summary for this. Idk summaries are hard...
> 
> ACTUAL NOTE!  
> The ending shares a symbolic link with 'Sunless' and is therefore a bit vague. Hopefully it makes sense either way but if you're confused, that's probably why.

The first morning it happened, Jefferson thought it merely a dream, or at best a trick of his half-asleep mind, when he felt the unfamiliar source of heat in his arms, the extra weight pressing down on his mattress, and parts of his right arm. Unfamiliar yet so familiar. It was an unreal feeling to awaken like this once more. It had been since… _since_ … and every time it did happen, he found himself truly awaking minutes later in a haze of disappointment and despair. Those were not good mornings. But this _was_ because he truly was wide awake. Despite experiencing it in that very moment, he still couldn’t quite grasp the fact that James Madison was asleep next to him, in his arms no less. Memories from the night before came to him in fragments and he remembered how they had taken their discussion from the library to his room when they had both finished reading for the night. Nothing special had happened. In essence, it had been the same as any other night they spent, late at the library, but that was the best part. This wasn’t extraordinary, it was normal, an expected course of events, and in that sense it was actually strange it hadn’t happened before. After all, all they had done was sit on the bed together and talk, talk, talk until they’d fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. Madison was still wearing the same black outfit he’d arrived in that morning. Jefferson had offered him some clothes to wear for the night but Madison had refused, saying they were too big and colourful for his tastes. Jefferson smiled at the memory -James being James- and the luxury of dozing off with him, and, even more precious, waking with him.

Some might say it was a simple thing, not worth mentioning, certainly not worth mulling over or being so grateful for, but Jefferson had learnt to appreciate the seemingly simple things in life. Often, they should be the ones most cherished, and Jefferson treasured every second he got with his best friend before… _before_... He took a deep breath. Time should _never_ be taken for granted.

He tightened his grip, pulling Madison as close as humanly possible, and felt himself be lulled back into slumber simply by feeling the man’s presence. Normally, he’d get up now. It was almost time for his observations and, after that, breakfast. But he couldn’t take breakfast without his guest, now could he? That would hardly be befitting of his Virginian hospitality. And waking a guest when they obviously needed the rest, was equally unimaginable. So his half-asleep mind reasoned, and he told himself he still had a little while longer before sunrise.

It became lighter in the room, allowing him to see Madison more clearly now. He was still fast asleep, his face relaxed, peaceful, and Jefferson relished the warmth that spread through him at the sight. He held back a chuckle as he thought that, if the roles were reserved, Madison would simply call his expression vacant. Not a romantic bone in the man’s body. Oh well, he could be sentimental for the both of them. Most people seemed to think he and James were so very much alike but that only showed how little they knew. Some, like Dolley or Monroe, knew better of course. They might be supplementary in some cases, but for the most part, they were complementary instead.

Soon the sun would rise, casting its warm rays through the window and the cracks in the curtain to rain down, illuminating the bed whilst causing shadows to dance along it. It had been forever since he’d seen it happen, seeing as he always rose before the sun did, but he still remembered the scene like it was yesterday. It was quite beautiful to behold.

He really should get up. He needed to check the weather and fill in his diary, like he did every day that he was home to do so. It was never a chore, he enjoyed the task, and the more of the day he had, the more he could get done. But for the first time in a long while, he had no desire to do so. For the first time in long while, he had reason to linger in bed and witness the dance of shadows.

Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on Madison and carefully retracted his arm from underneath him. Another thing he hasn’t had to do in a long while: silently sneak out of bed in the morning, being mindful not to disturb its other occupant. Slowly, he crept off the bed, nearly falling over the edge, catching himself just in time, he managed to get out. And Madison was still asleep. Good thing too. That must’ve been quite the awkward display. Casting one last look on the other man’s sleeping form, Jefferson left his bedroom to go about his usual morning ritual. Except breakfast, of course, because that would still be rude.

When he returned, after having filled in all his weather observations, he found Madison still asleep in almost the exact position he’d left him. He went over to the window, opening it slightly, and basked in the warmth of the sun. It would prove to be a pleasantly warm day. As he had been heading back to his bedroom, he had been intent on waking Madison so they could have breakfast together, but all such intentions left him as he turned around and saw the shadows dance across his sleeping form. His face still wore that same calm expression and Jefferson just couldn’t bring himself to disturb him. Even more, something was urging him to just lie down next to him again and waste the morning away. The pull was strong, so very strong, but there was so much to do…

The window rattled. A soft breeze swept into the room, the currents pleasantly wrapping around his body, it was almost like an embrace, as the wind whispered in a familiar voice. The words were unintelligible, but the tone was soothing and encouraging, somehow spurring him on. Reflexively, his hand went to the pocket in his robe to the piece of paper inside but he didn’t take it out.

Time shared was _never_ time wasted. Not when it is shared with those you hold dear. So without wasting another moment he crawled back in bed and pulled Madison close again. The smaller man stirred slightly, making a little sound, but he did not wake, only unconsciously snuggled backwards, deeper into the warmth radiating off Jefferson.

Jefferson let out a deep, satisfied sigh as he placed his head atop the other’s and let his thoughts drift, simply enjoying lying there together. Just this once, he couldn't care less that the sun caught him in bed.

She would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!  
> (Let me know what you think, if you want, or if you have questions/suggestions/recs!)


End file.
